


special features

by AFireInTheAttic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prank Wars, The Happily Ever After Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFireInTheAttic/pseuds/AFireInTheAttic
Summary: Look, the truth is that Stiles starts it when he replaces all of Scott’s Cookie Crisp with Rice Krispies.Scott’s retaliation is immediate and swift and results in Stiles needing to buy more toothpaste and Scott smelling faintly of mint for about two weeks. At first it seems like that’s the end of it, but then Stiles steals Scott’s favorite movie, Scott eats all of the poptarts, Stiles paints Scott’s fingernails blue, and Scott “accidentally” washes his red hoodie with Stiles’ whites.But then Stiles crossed the line.





	special features

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterFaery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterFaery/gifts).



> I do want to put a brief warning that Scott briefly considers pretending to be under the influence of wolfsbane to scare Stiles, but decides against it because he's concerned it could lead to something non-consensual.
> 
> Cross-posted from my old tumblr and requested by Donna!
> 
> Also, 100% inspired by that episode of Community.

Look, the truth is that Stiles starts it when he replaces all of Scott’s Cookie Crisp with Rice Krispies. 

Scott’s retaliation is immediate and swift and results in Stiles needing to buy more toothpaste and Scott smelling faintly of mint for about two weeks. At first it seems like that’s the end of it, but then Stiles steals Scott’s favorite movie, Scott eats all of the poptarts, Stiles paints Scott’s fingernails blue, and Scott “accidentally” washes his red hoodie with Stiles’ whites.

But then Stiles crossed the line. He “accidentally” broke Scott’s Special Edition of the Dark Knight disc and then staged a robbery to make it look like an accident.

“There’s no sign of forced entry,” Scott says doubtfully, opening and shutting the door.

“Oh, so you’re a cop now?” Stiles asks, voice rising to hysterical levels.

“I  _am_ a werewolf, and anyone can see that the door isn’t damaged,” he says, bewildered at how freaked out Stiles seemed. “Anyway, I can’t smell anyone but you and me.” He pauses, and sniffs deeper. “And Kira.” 

Stiles jerks violently and points at his door. “I’m missing my favorite T-shirt.”

Silently, Scott lifts his hoodie. “I borrowed it.”

"Why?" 

"Because I like how you smell, dork,” he says, rolling his eyes. “Why would someone steal a t-shirt that says ‘Stud Muffin?’" 

He huffs. “Because it’s incredibly soft, okay?”

He sighs and drops the hoodie. “I know you broke it, Stiles, and while I get that you might think of this as a harmless prank, I really loved that movie. You need to replace it.” He picked up the open box and sighed. “You only broke the main disk, so I still have all the special features. But I need the actual movie, too.”

"Dude, it wasn’t me!”

“I’m not even going to bother listening to your heart,” he replies, and calmly starts planning exactly how he’s going to get back at Stiles. 

He needs to scare him, because Stiles is  _convinced_ that Scott is the least scary werewolf that ever existed, with the possible exception of Liam. 

But Scott knows about the fanfiction Stiles reads, and all he needs is to put purple glitter on his hoodie to make him think he’s under the influence of some weird wolfsbane that apparently makes him just “out of control” and “more in tune with his wolf,” whatever  _that_  means.

* * *

 

He never actually goes through with the plan, because Stiles comes sniffling into Scott’s room at 3am, demands that Scott spoon him, and explains that it had been an accident, honestly, though he’d been trying to set up a prank that involved dumping jello on Scott’s head, and then he’d heard the snap and he didn’t even know how the DVD had ended up on the floor because they both  _always_  put their DVDs away so it must have fallen down when Stiles was putting the jello on top of the TV.

Scott immediately decides against scaring Stiles. It’s really too cruel and has a chance of ending in something non-consensual, and Scott’s  _definitely_  not into that. 

He cuddles Stiles, nosing at the back of his neck and kissing him there until he calms down. After several minutes of the two of them laying in the quiet darkness, Scott mutters, “Is the jello still on the TV?”

Stiles is quiet for a minute. “Yes,” he admits.

“How would that have even worked?” Scott laughs, digging his fingers into Stiles’ stomach until Stiles is laughing and elbowing him in an effort to get him to stop.

“S’not fair, you know—you know I’m ticklish,” Stiles whines, trying to squirm away.

Scott blows a raspberry into his neck and then kisses it sweetly. “Stay here,” he mutters, throwing his leg over Stiles’. “We can make out when we wake up at a reasonable hour.”

“Nice,” Stiles says, settling in again.

“And Stiles?”

“Hmm?”

“No more pranks.”

“Not even one?”

Scott thinks about it. “Give it a month, at least.”

Stiles huffs. “Fine.”

It’s quiet for a little while. Scott is half asleep when he hears Stiles whisper “Goodnight,” and he mumbles something in return, just cuddling a little closer. 

It’s better when they’re being too sappy.


End file.
